


Untitled Quarentine Fluff

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, quarentine, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: A simple fluffy video call between friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Untitled Quarentine Fluff

“Good afternoon.”

“Hey, Lolo!” Patton chirped. He moved his computer a bit so that the collection of dishes on his bedside table was out of view.

“Are you still in bed?”

“Well, I got up long enough to eat breakfast and take Chip on a little walk, so I wouldn’t say _still_ in bed.”

“You haven’t eaten lunch?”

“No. How could I disturb Chip?” Patton asked, pointing out the bundle of brown fur that was currently nuzzled in to his armpit.

“Patton, it’s 4:17 pm.”

“But Chip is babey!”

“What up, plebs?” Roman asked, popping in to the call.

“Logan is trying to get me to disturb Chip!” Patton said right as Virgil joined the call.

“Sorry, I was feeding Ovid. What happened with Chip?”

“Logan’s trying to get me to disturb her,” Patton said, pointing out Chip again.

“Chip, I adore you,” Roman said. On cue Chip lifted her head and sneezed. Patton pet her, and she promptly shifted her position and fell back asleep.

“Bapy,” Virgil said, “Why would you want to disturb her, L?”

“Patton hasn’t had lunch yet.”

“Pat, I will violate quarantine to come make you lunch so you can eat without disturbing Chip,” Roman promised.

“No, she’ll get up soon. I usually feed her around 5, so I’ll eat then,” Patton waved him off, “You better be staying home!”

“I know,” Roman sighed, “Though it wounds me, I shall remain in exile.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Patton asked, “You still have your brother!”

“You’ve met Remus, right?”

Virgil snorted, “Has he moved in to the dumpster yet?”

“Worse. He took a bunch of our old boxes and made himself a castle that he decorates with plastic bags. It takes up half of the living room, and apparently I’m not invited.”

“Make your own castle and wage war,” Virgil suggested.

“Or talk to him?” Patton said.

“Diplomacy seems like a more advantageous solution,” Logan agreed.

“Okay, so I make a castle, then ask for an audience as a visiting prince.”

“Yes,” Virgil replied, “What’s up, Horace?”

Horace meowed in response.

“You have food.”

Horace meowed louder.

“Maybe he wants cuddles like Chip.”

“Horace, if you get on my chest someone really will have to break quarantine to get me to move again,” Virgil said, but lifted Horace in to frame. He set Horace down and started scratching his cheek. Horace quickly laid down on Virigl’s chest. "Alright, this is where I die."

“No, don’t die,” Roman protested.

“No dying allowed!” Patton said.

“Mm, fine.”

Chip sat up and stretched, looking at Patton before hopping off of him.

“Well, the pup has spoken. It is linner time!”

“What is linner?” Logan asked.

“Lunch and dinner! See all you alligators later,” Patton said, then disconnected from the call amid a flurry of good-byes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want to squeal about Chip? Want to squeal in general? Comment!


End file.
